life Rewritten
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: the last great shinobi war is done, and sasuke has finally returned to the village. but just as everyone thinks its over Danzo returns with a vengeance now armed with an ancient artifact he rewrites history. now it up to shikamaru to help everyone remember the truth and save naruto before Danzo plans come to pass and naruto's life ends
1. History Rewritten

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!

( ) THINKING

" " TALKING

dream

* * time travel

Life Rewritten

Hidden leaf -

Danzo was in the root training facility under the hidden leaf village. He could not believe that Sasuke had come so close to killing him. (damn that uchiha brat, If I'd had stronger fighters he would be dead instead of me ... yes someone like..Naruto) as the thought came to him his eyes glistened with a dark idea. (that would work, be perfect in fact) thinks Danzo as he heads for the hidden leaf archives.

He went past all the scrolls and to a secret room, there he found what he was looking for. It was a small round orb, Danzo smiles with pride as he picks it up and carries it into his hidden lad there he finds a sample of naruto's blood and pours it all over the orb.

With Naruto -

Naruto stretches as he walks while smiling with his eyes cloths oblivious to everything. suddenly he hears Sakura call his name he opens his eyes too late and walks streight into a tree.

"Ouch!" yells naruto as he rubs his now sore head.

"seriously naruto, the war may be over and the akatski destroyed but that does not mean we can be careless" lectures Sakura

"I agree naruto, it says here that those who don't watch were they are going can easily lose their way" says sai

naruto turns around and glares at sai

"seriously sai, enough with the damn book! beside we totally saved the world why not relax?" says naruto smugly

"Naruto, you are still the most clueless ninja in history" says kakashi

"hey don't complain feel bad cause I surpassed you sensei" giggles naruto

"Him, Mabey but you have yet to beat me naruto" says sasuke appearing out of nowhere with karin, segetsu, and Jungo.

"gahhh!, SASUKE DON'T SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT YOU JERK!" yells naruto

"shows how aware of your surrounding you are, I've been here the whole time loser" says sasuke

"WHA-WHAT YO..." begins naruto but suddenly his whole body starts pulsing.

"naruto?" questions Sai

everyone just watches as naruto's entire body starts pulsing faster and faster, then wierd marking start to appear on naruto's body, and with a blood curdling scream naruto crumbles to the ground.

Suddenly the world starts spinning for everyone and soon everyone everywhere begin to pass out, all except for danzo.

with danzo -

Danzo smiles as his plan has worked, now all that was left was to break naruto and build his perfect weapon.

He appears right beside the pasted out naruto and teleports him back to the root head quarters. then places the orb on naruto it starts to glow an eerie red.

*past naruto age 5*

Naruto was once again running away from a bunch of bullies, one like always had a kunai in hand. naruto was running as fast as he could until he bumped into someone hard. he looks up to see a stranger. naruto flenches as the kids catch up to him.

the stranger pulls a sword and throws it in front of the kids, who run off screaming.

"th-thank you mister" sobs naruto

"my pleasure, but tell me why run why not destroy them?" says the stranger

"huh?" questions naruto

"forgive me , my name is danzo I'm a shinobi and i know you can be stronger than this because you remind me of when i was your age" says danzo slyly

"really?" questions naruto

"of course, but if you fallow my path you must do as I do and that's look forward and crave death" says danzo

with Shikarmaru -

He was pacing in his room he had just gotten home from class and something was missing but what?. shikamaru contiunes to pace until he hears talking outside his window.

He looks outside to see naruto walking with some stranger and stranger that gave off a bad aura.

He runs down stares to see his mom and dad siting down for dinner.

"hey dad, whose that walking with naruto?"says shikamaru

shikaku looks outside the window to see naruto walking with danzo. He narrows his eyes and walks out to confront danzo.

"Danzo!" yells Shikaku

Danzo looks around to see Shikaku walking up to him.

"yes, Shikaku " says danzo

"Leave the boy alone" says shikaku at this shikamaru runs out to see his father angery at naruto covered in scars. Shikamaru walks over and grabs naruto's and and drags him into the house.

The next morning naruto was gone along with danzo.

with naruto-

naruto wakes to see himself in a cell with danzo standing out side.

"morning Killer Fox, time to start your training" says donzo as he walks inside the cell.

"training" says naruto, with this danzo's smile twists into a sadistic smirk.

after only an hour every cell in naruto's body was killing him, he could barely move. His body was riddled with kunai and his vision was blurry do to the blood dripping from his face.

2 week later -

after the intense training for 336 strait he no longer felt pain as more kunai are embeded into his body.

Naruto body was literary littered with scars along with a chakra suppressing jutsu.

after a few more weeks naruto was taking down Jounin level shinobi, each time barely escaping with his life.

"remember Killer Fox, you live for one reason, to protect me, serve me, and most immpotainlty die for me" says Donzo

12 years later -

With Naruto -

Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see nothing but darkness, he sits up in his cell and yawns. soon he hears the sound of foot steps.

"YO Killer fox, time to go to work the hokage needs you" says and root shinobi

Naruto fallows him to see danzo in the hokage's chair waiting for him.(great now what?, they just can't let me die can they) thinks naruto.

"Killer fox , your mission is to intercept the akasuki coming here and go with them, now you can finally die" says danzo.

with naruto -

Naruto changes into his root outfit , but cringes as the pain from all the scares and gashes all over his body hit the tight-fitting fabric.

"finally after all this time, all their hatred, i can finally be free i can finally die" says naruto.

with Shikamaru -

shikamru is reading the papers for his latest assignment when shino walks in.

"well?" says Shikamaru

"your suspitions where correct, as to the reasons you and i reamain uneffected is not yet clear" says shino

"good, mission save the knuckle head has officially begun"

To Be continued -

Dont kill me FlamminSkullTigeress Whaaa hhaa i dont want to die!


	2. Awaken

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!

( ) THINKING

" " TALKING

dream

* * time travel

Life Rewritten

Chapter Two - Awakening

_Previously on Life Rewritten -_

_Naruto changes into his root outfit , but cringes as the pain from all the scares and gashes all over his body hit the tight-fitting fabric._

_"finally after all this time, all their hatred, i can finally be free i can finally die" says naruto._

_with Shikamaru -_

_shikamru is reading the papers for his latest assignment when shino walks in._

_"well?" says Shikamaru_

_"your suspicions where correct, as to the reasons you and I remain unaffected is not yet clear" says shino_

_"good, mission save the knuckle head has officially begun"_

Now -

With sasuke -

Sasuke walked with Itachi and Kesame as they headed for the hidden leaf village border.

"sasuke, our mission is to capture the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and return to headquarters understand" says Itachi

"got it brother, so do we fight or what?" says Sasuke

"According to our informant, the nine tails will meet up with us and come with us of his own free will" says kesame

"What? he does realise he's going to die right?" says sasuke

"Yes, i believe so" says Itachi

"oh, how old and who is it?" says sasuke

"He's around your age but a little younger and his name is Naruto Uzumaki" says itachi

with Shikamaru -

He and shikamaru quietly and quickly continue to pack and then break into the Nara lab to find a special herb the Memory herb. he quickly grabs what he needs and places one leaf in a bag of potato chips then appears in front of choji.

"Thanks Shikamaru!"explains Choji snagging a hand full of chips then shoving them into his mouth.

Soon his chakra starts flaring and his eyes flash a second later he falls to the ground unconscious. Shikamaru watches patiently as Choji's chakra returns to normal. after around 5 minutes choji wakes up a little disoriented.

"shikamaru, what happened? where's naruto?" asks Choji.

"according to what information i gathered, Danzo is behind everything, and he's using and ancient Artifact to rewrite history as he wants it, but luckily my mom had me talking this medicine that helps protect memories and shino's bugs protected him" says Shiikamaru

"leave it to you, okay lets get everyone that antidote then save naruto" says Choji

"right, lets do it" says shikamaru.

After they wake up -

"I'm gonna pound Danzo to a Pulp CHA!" yells Sakura

"Ho-How dare they mess with naruto" says Hinata

"I'm gonna give him hell, right akamaru!" yells Kiba

"This goes Against all book!" yells Sai

"FORGET THE BOOK!" yells everyone in sync.

"I wont forgive him!" yells ino

"We shall push forward with the power of Youth and save our comrade!" yells Lee

"That's right now it's our turn to save him!" says Ten-Ten

"All right everyone calm down, now from what i can gather Danzo has made naruto a suicidal shell of the naruto we know, and five will get you ten Sasuke is now with itachi" says shikamaru

"so what's the plan?" says Kiba

"Danzo, whats to play lets play, Choji i need you to whip up the rest of the herbs and infuse them in smoke bombs" says Shikamaru

"Roger" says choji

"just you wait naruto, this time were gonna save you" says shikamaru as he fallows the team.

with naruto -

Naruto finishes packing then heads out, He walks past the village then starts running twords the rande voue point. Unaware that his friends are on his tail.

With Itachi -

(why does the name naruto, sound so fimiliar like i've met the boy before?) thinks Itachi

with sasuke -

(Naruto? where have i heard that name before and why does the very sound of it annoy and irritate me?)

Suddenly images past through his head -

Damn it sasuke, i will bring you back home says a blond kid

naruto all the time you spent chasing after would better be spent in trying for hokage right loser?

"Now..I do learn all sorts of things just from trading blows from you" says naruto walking twords sasuke

"it means we're both high level shinobi, sasuke"

"you and me" says naruto smiling

"Sasuske can you tell me what i'm thinking too..?"

"read my thoughts" says naruto pointing to his heart

"you see right, that if you and i fight..."Naruto pauses while closing his eyes as if thinking of the right word, suddenly his eye shoot open

"we die" Says naruto face serious

"if you invade konoha I will fight you, You keep your anger in cheak... and throw it all at me I'm the only one who can handle all your hate! I WILL BEAR THE BURDEN OF YOUR HATE AND DIE WITH YOU!" yells naruto.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING IN MY BUSINESS?" yells sasuke

"because your my friend" sasys naruto while smiling

"sasuke .. I knew from the moment we first met that it was going to take a lot of work to finally understand you. I'm right aren't I? I can only understand you by using my fists! especially naw that we're both first- rate shinboi!" says naruto pointing his fist at sasuke.

"I haven't given up on you yet! all right.. I'm don nagging you. who'd'a thought i'd be trying to lecture you?" says naruto then covers his face with one hand. then stated to chuchle.

"Heh, heh, hen.. if we both die you wont be an uchiha and I won't be the jinchuriki of the nine tails, all this will be in the pat we'll met again in the afterlife" says naruto{Naruto... you...} thinks sakura in thought

"I.. Have NO PLANS TO CHANGE! NOR ANY INTENTION OF MEETING YOU! i DON'T PLAN TO DIE EITHER, YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO DIE!" yells sasuke straight at naruto

"Enough naruto... I'll fight sasuke, you've got your vluble dream of becoming hokage to

preserve.. I Can't let you become collateral damage while taking down sasuke..."

says kakashi but dose'nt finish due to naruto interupting "BUT I'M NOT WORTHY OF

BEING HOKAGE IF T CAN'T SAVE ONE FRIEND! I'LL FIGHT SASUKE!" States naruto

{Naruto has made his dession unlike my own weak will. I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all i can do is cry and rely on naruto,I thought I'd shaken that off when I came here but I couldn't, I can't do anything, Say anything , ALL I CAN DO IS HAVE FAITH IN THEM} thinks sakura while tears pour down hee face.

"Alright I'll leave sasuke to you... Naruto" says kakashi

"lets go sasuke" says madara

"Fine" says sasuke and disapers with madara and zetsu."I'm ready when you are Sasuke" says naruto smiling.

Sasuke sharingan begins to spin faster and faster until they stop and reveal the mangekyo Sharingan.

"Heh, so thats it Danzo you are a fool to underestimated us especisially naruto's impact on my life, Now that i'm awake you will pay"

To Be Contiuned -

Well Flammingskulltigeress do i live?


End file.
